Kyosuke's Lament
by Slim Gohan
Summary: After the defeat and death of Demon Hyo, Kyosuke was in shock and grief. With Batsu and Hinata unable to help, help and advice comes from the most unexpected of places - Diago Kazama. A short one-shot. *non yaoi*


Kyosuke's Lament  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimers - Don't own Rival Schools/Project Justice, Capcom does.  
  
So there.  
  
  
  
Summary - After the Defeat and Death of Demon Hyo, Kyosuke is in shock, and  
  
grief. With Batsu and Hinata, unable to help, help comes from the most  
  
unexpected of places - Diago of Gedo High.  
  
  
  
  
  
First Attempt at a Rival Schools fic, well here goes. Short but sweet.  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
  
  
Kyosuke kneeled there, crying, holding his brother in his arms. And everyone knew why, Hyo  
  
was dead. "Brother........I'm sorry....I'm sorry......" Is what he kept saying between sobs.  
  
Kyosuke's cousin and friend, Batsu and Hinata were out cold, as a result of the battle with Hyo, who was possessed by his and Kysuke's father. A fierce battle ensued with Kyosuke, Batsu, and Hinata battling the Demon Hyo. When it looked like The Demon Hyo would win, they had help from the most unexpected of places - Gedo High's Big Boss, Diago Kazama. With his help, Kyosuke, Batsu, and Hinata defeated Hyo, and excersied him. But, Mugen Imawano wouldn't let his son live in defeat.....even if it WAS to his other child, and took Hyo's life. Kyosuke rushed to his brother's side, and watched as he died in his arms. Some of the other fighters, from the other schools were watching, but Kyosuke didn't care. He help on to his brother, and let the tears flow. Many tried to come over and coax Kyosuke out of his mood - Boman and Natsu were two, but he said to let him be. Kyoko convinced them to disperse, and let him be, for that Kyosuke was greatful. She soon tended to Batsu and Hinata.  
  
"I'm sorry brother....I had to stop you. I couldn't let you hurt anymore people.......I hope you can forgive me....." Kyosuke felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure he already has." Kyosuke looked up at the man. It was Diago Kazama, the big boss, and someone who had been possessed as well. "Diago - do you need something? If not, let me be." "I understand what your going through Kyosuke Kagami. Don't think that I don't....." "How can you possably know how I feel right now?!?!" Kyosuke said in a low, dangerous tone. "Have you seen your parents die right in front of you, while you try to protect your 2 year old sister from someone who's tring to kidnap her???? Huh????" Kyosuke was speechless, Diago continued. "Kyosuke, you and I both know you can't mourn forever. I don't think Hyo would of wanted it lke that." "I know. But I can't help it." "You have every right to be upset. If it wasn't for Kurow and his stupid ass plans, none of us would be in this mess. Because of this, you have lost your brother. I made my point." Kyosuke nodded. Diago was right, it was Kurow's fault, and he couldn't mourn forever. "Wh-what should I do then...."  
  
The Man known as the Big Boss smiled. "Hmm...after the furneral, maybe you should take a leave of absense and take a trip. I hear England and France are good this time of year." Kyosuke smiled. "That's a good idea. Thank you." Diago waived it off. "Don't mention it.....Maybe it would be better if you fell out of sight for a little while." "Like how?" Kyosuke was intregued by Diago's last statement. "Maybe you should just not tell anyone where your going - including Batsu. Just keep it low, and when your ready in a few weeks to come back, come back." Kyosuke nodded., and looked the other way. The paramedics were there, and took Hyo, along with Hideo, Batsu and Hinata to the hosiptal. Kyosuke and Diago just watched.  
  
  
  
After a few moments of silence, Diago spoke. "Kyosuke Kagami, I must go. I must check on Akira."  
  
"It was nice meeting you Diago Kazama." "You too, Kyosuke Kagami." Diago extended his hand, and Kyosuke shook it. "Remember what I said." "I will. Thank you." Diago walked away, leaving Kyosuke standing alone.  
  
The next day at Taiyo High, Batsu and Hinata were in class wondering where Kyosuke was.  
  
But Kyosuke had simply disappeared.________________________________________________________________ _________________  
  
I hope you liked it, if you didn't, that's ok. Flames/Opinions/Anything is welcome. See you again. 


End file.
